Vision
|status = Destroyed|movie = Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (mentioned) Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 4 (unreleased)|web series = Team Thor (mentioned) Team Thor: Part 2 (drawing)|comic = Captain America: Road to War Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude|actor = Paul Bettany}} Vision was an android who possessed a synthetic vibranium body created by Ultron and Helen Cho, along with the powerful gem known as the Mind Stone. Originally conceived as the perfect form for Ultron, the body was stolen by the Avengers, after which it was repurposed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who uploaded the remnants of Stark's personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. into it. Upon his birth, Vision declared he was a mixture of Ultron and J.A.R.V.I.S., one that would fight to protect humanity at all costs. Vision then joined the Avengers in the Battle of Sokovia, using his powers to prevent Ultron from transferring his consciousness into the internet and allowing the Avengers to successfully put an end to him. Following the aftermath of the Ultron Offensive, Vision became an official member of the Avengers under the leadership of Captain America. The new Avengers team did not last long as Vision sided with Tony Stark in supporting the Sokovia Accords, which put him into conflict with Captain America and his faction. As a result, Vision became involved in the Avengers Civil War, where his own newfound feelings for Scarlet Witch caused him to accidentally injure War Machine during the battle, or if the Mind Stone was acting on its own. Vision and War Machine, along with Iron Man became the remaining members of the Avengers, staying at the New Avengers Facility while also double living with Wanda Maximoff in Europe. While living a quiet life, Vision was ambushed by the Black Order, in pursuit of the Mind Stone. As a result, Vision's endangered life was brought to Wakanda, where Vision was protected from the oncoming assault of Outriders. In an attempt to stop Thanos from gaining the Mind Stone, Maximoff reluctantly destroyed the Stone, and Vision along with it. However, Thanos, using the Time Stone, undid the Mind Stone's destruction and then ripped it out from Vision's head, effectively shutting him down. Biography Creation and Siege Given Life by the Mind Stone ]] During an attempt to create a more powerful body, Ultron proceeded to then manipulate Doctor Helen Cho to use the Cradle for the creation of his new body. Under the control of the Scepter, she used the machine to create the body, combining artificial organic tissue with vibranium supply that Ultron had bought from Ulysses Klaue. He later broke the Scepter to claim the jewel, so he could use its power to evolve into a perfect body. When the Avengers arrived aiming to stop him, Ultron was forced to flee before he could finish uploading his mind into the body, knocking out Cho and killing her staff in the process while his only allies, the Maximoff twins, betrayed him upon realizing his genocidal intents. and Bruce Banner discuss Vision]] During a chase through the streets of Seoul, the Cradle was juggled around until it was recovered by the Avengers and taken to Avengers Tower in New York City. Upon examination, Tony Stark chose the idea of repurposing the body rather than destroying it like the team desired as it would be a more beneficial choice. He convinced a reluctant Bruce Banner to help him achieve this, and together, the pair then uploaded the recently recovered J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. into the body.Avengers: Age of Ultron Part of a Vision 's lightning]] As the procedure of installing J.A.R.V.I.S. neared completion, Captain America, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch returned to the Avengers Tower and a violent dispute erupted. At the last moment, Thor arrived and sent lightning from Mjølnir into the Cradle. The electricity sped up the development process, bringing the body to life. The being was initially confused and attacked Thor who defended himself by launching his attacker through the air, however the being paused and calmed down seconds later. The synthetic being then took some time to examine his reflection before apologizing for its actions and then offered its gratitude to Thor before adopting elements of the god of thunder's look, unveiling its ability to generate synthetic cells on him by producing a cape and gauntlets. Thor proceeded to explain to the Avengers that the being’s powers were created by the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones with powers that can transcend both time and space. ]] Thor went on to point out that the gemstone which was implanted at the center of the synthetic's forehead was indeed the source of their troubles, and the solution. Captain America and the other Avengers were then understandably concerned, but the newly anointed "Vision" explained that he was not a child of Ultron. Vision then declared he was not Ultron or J.A.R.V.I.S., rather he was something altogether new and, unlike Ultron, had a deep abiding respect for life. over to Thor]] Although Bruce Banner remained skeptical as to which side Vision was on, to which the synthetic explained that he was on the side of life, he went on to say that Ultron was waiting for them in Sokovia. He then stated that Ultron would now spread his furious rage across the globe. Finishing, he casually lifted Mjølnir and offered it back to Thor, much to the bewilderment of everyone in the room. This action alone was enough to convince them that Vision was not hostile. Preparing for Battle about his new life]] As they prepared to depart for the upcoming battle, with many of the team getting their weapons and uniforms ready, Vision took time to speak to Thor on the outside of Avengers Tower away from the rest of the team. While Tony Stark spoke to his team, he mentioned that Ultron was waiting for him; as he walked past, Vision confirmed this by reminding him that Ultron hated him the most out of the rest of the Avengers. 's speech]] Vision was present alongside the Avengers in addition to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch while Captain America began his speech on what they will face upon their arrival in Sokovia, and that there would undoubtedly be consequences. Vision listened as Rogers explained exactly what Ultron's plan would be, noting that their main priority would be evacuating the people of Novi Grad before they engaged with his seemingly unstoppable Ultron Sentry army. Battle of Sokovia Locking Ultron Out ]] In Sokovia, as Ultron unleashed his army of Ultron Sentries upon the city of Novi Grad. While Captain America organised the evacuation of the city, Vision confronted his creator as the activation for the drill emerged from the ground. Ultron expressed his sorrow at seeing that the Avengers had taken everything from him, even his own body he had designed. out of the internet]] Vision pleaded to Ultron that he could change all this on his terms, to which Ultron simply replied by attempting to strangle Vision. Vision took the opportunity to hack into Ultron's programming and disable his ability to enter the internet, as Tony Stark had said that doing this would ensure that Ultron would be unable to escape by transferring his mind through the internet, therefore forcing him to only use his other bodies to continue living during the battle. While the attempt was successful and Ultron from this point on was trapped in the city and unable to transfer his mind elsewhere, the process incapacitated Vision, rendering him unconscious. Having discovered what had just happened to him and in a fit of rage, Ultron slammed the synthetic into the ground before activating the key and raising Novi Grad high into the sky, promising to destroy the earth as revenge for losing his own vision of the future. Protecting the Key with Mjølnir]] Despite his nearly fatal battle with his creator, Vision was able to recover. Exploring the battlefield, Vision discovered Ultron was attempting to beat Thor to death. Thor distracted the robot with an overlong speech, allowing Vision to strike Ultron away with a hit from Mjølnir before returning it to Thor. The pair took a moment to discuss the weight and balance of the mighty hammer as he returned it to the Asgardian. ]] Vision and Thor destroyed several more of the Ultron Sentries before gathering alongside the rest of the Avengers inside the church, where Iron Man informed them that their mission would be to protect the key at all costs, if it was activated, then the entire city would be dropped to Earth and all human life would be wiped out in the explosion. Ultron confronted the Avengers as he assembled a massive armada of his drones and unleashed them upon the team. A great battle between the Avengers and Ultron's army ensued with Vision contributing greatly by dismembering the Ultron drones using his density-altering powers, working in considerable tandem with the other Avengers as they prevented Ultron and the drones from reaching the activation device. Despite the overwhelming numbers of Ultron Sentries, the combined strength of the Avengers pushed them back and reduced their numbers significantly. , Vision and Thor destroy Ultron]] Ultron intervened directly and found himself grappling with Vision, the two engaging in a midair struggle. Here, Vision unveiled his ability to fire a beam of energy from the Mind Stone and blasted Ultron away. Soon, Thor and Iron Man joined him as they unleashed beams of lightning and repulsor blasts respectively against Ultron, slowly melting away his shell before they stopped. Weakened and damaged, Ultron was soon punched away by the Hulk. battling Ultron]] With Ultron's main body seemingly defeated, the remaining Ultron Sentries attempted to flee out of the city, which would allow Ultron to live on through them. Under Iron Man's order, Vision joined War Machine in destroying the remaining Ultron drones, using both physical force and beams from the Mind Stone subdue the remaining robots. Watching Vision's sudden and effective attack in the battle, War Machine was left stunned. ]] As the Avengers made their way to the Transporters to evacuate, Ultron attacked once again, killing Quicksilver. Driven into rage, Scarlet Witch abandoned her duty of watching the key and destroyed Ultron's main form, allowing one of his few remaining drones to activate the key and drop Novi Grad out of the sky. As Iron Man and Thor prepared to destroy the city, Vision flew to Maximoff's aid, taking the girl in his arms before flying her out of danger. Destroying Ultron 's final living body]] By the end, Ultron was able to escape by downloading himself into one final drone body. Vision confronted the drone as it was pulling itself out of the crater where Novi Grad once stood, and pointed out that Ultron was afraid of death as he was the last of his kind. The robot mocked Vision, claiming Tony Stark wanted a savior but settled for a slave. ]] Despite it being meant as an insult, Vision didn't deny that Stark meant him as a slave, noting that they were both disappointments. Vision stated that the Humans are odd, thinking that order and chaos are opposites and that they try to control what cannot be, but they have grace in their failings, something that Vision believed Ultron had missed during his own analysis of the human behaviour which had led him to trying to wipe them out in his own apocalypse. body]] Ultron then claimed that the humans were doomed; although Vision sorrowfully agreed to this statement, he proclaimed it a privilege to be among humanity for as long as they would last. Ultron responded by calling Vision unbearably naive, but the Vision just simply smiled and countered by saying that he had only been born yesterday. Angered, Ultron attempted to attack, only for Vision to destroy him completely with an energy beam, thus ending the threat of Ultron. New Avengers Joining the Team ]] Vision was recruited formally into the Avengers once the Battle of Sokovia ended, and traveled to the New Avengers Facility along with the other chosen members including Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson and James Rhodes, beginning their training under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. While Vision did not always accompany the team on every mission due to his appearance, he continued to advise the team due to J.A.R.V.I.S.' mind while being ready for battle.Captain America: Civil War Sokovia Accords ' arrival]] Having learned that Tony Stark had arrived in the New Avengers Facility, Vision phased through Wanda Maximoff's bedroom wall to inform her and Steve Rogers of this, with Maximoff berating him for phasing through the wall rather than using the door. Vision apologized and noted that Stark had brought the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross with him. ]] Vision joined the rest of the Avengers as Ross explained that in the aftermath of their recent mission in which Crossbones had caused several civilian deaths, as well as the devastating consequences of the Avengers actions during the Battle of New York and the Ultron Offensive, the United Nations had created the Sokovia Accords which would give them control over the Avengers actions, aiming to ensure less civilian casualties and property damage in the future. ]] Having sat down with the other Avengers to discuss the Accords, Vision listened as Sam Wilson and James Rhodes each argued for and against the concept. Vision accepted the terms, recalling that since Stark became Iron Man, a domino effect of effects has taken place over the last nine years. The Battle of New York, HYDRA, Ultron (and the Inhumans); since these events, the number of enhanced individuals has grown. The Avengers open the door for others to challenge them, and the Accords would be a safety measure to prevent a future catastrophe. Guarding Scarlet Witch ]] As the Avengers were now on the hunt for the Winter Soldier abroad, Wanda Maximoff and Vision stayed behind at the New Avengers Facility. Vision tried to make her comfortable, attempting to cook her a meal, which failed since Vision had never eaten anything before. The two discussed their abilities and how they viewed themselves, with Vision noting he did not fully understand the Mind Stone that gave him his power. However, he did add that he hopes to understand it completely one day, so he no longer fears it. Despite their pleasant conversation, when Maximoff tried to leave, Vision stopped her, telling her that after her actions in Lagos, she was confined to the facility for her own safety at the request of Tony Stark. Although Maximoff tried to argue that she could look after herself and did not need protection, Vision explained that the protection was not for her, promising that he only wanted the rest of the world to look fondly at her like he did. Losing Scarlet Witch ]] When the situation involving the Sokovia Accords aftermath got worse, Steve Rogers sent Clint Barton to rescue Wanda Maximoff from the New Avengers Facility. Barton set off an explosion outside to lure Vision out to investigate while he greeted his friend and explained the situation to her, though Maximoff remained nervously hesitant. 's trap]] While Maximoff considered if she should leave or not, the Vision returned and greeted Barton, noting that he should not be there. Taking a lighter stance on the situation, Barton joked that everything had clearly gone wrong since the moment he had retired from the Avengers. While they spoke, Vision soon fell into Hawkeye's electric arrow trap which caused him to become trapped by a electric net while Barton tried to make his way outside. ]] Eventually, Vision escaped the trap by shooting the arrow, and Hawkeye tried to fight back against Vision to no avail, turning his Bow into a bow staff to fight with. Despite his best efforts, Barton proved that he was no match for the Vibranium-armored Vision, who used his powers to dodge all Hawkeye's attacks before quickly restraining him and reminding him that he could not overpower him and should surrender before the situation got worse. ]] Hawkeye however remained confident and noted that although he could not overpower Vision, there was somebody else who could. Much to Vision's horror, Maximoff then used her own powers to control the Mind Stone and forced Vision to phase, making him free Hawkeye. Despite Vision trying to reason with her, Maximoff used her powers to slam Vision through the facility and deep underground, allowing Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch to then escape. Clash of the Avengers 's team]] Vision was the last of the Avengers to arrive at the airport on Iron Man's side as the teams clashed; when he arrived, Vision created a warning line by firing a beam from the Mind Stone on his forehead in front of Captain America's team. He tried to talk and reason with Rogers to convince him to surrender, noting while Rogers believed he was doing the right thing by going against the Sokovia Accords, he should surrender. Knowing that his own power was too great compared to his friend's, Vision kept in midair during the clash, as he did not want to hurt any of his former comrades and only planned to take them into custody alive. He did, however, attempt to shoot Falcon down to the ground, but was stopped by an electric arrow fired by Hawkeye. Vision watched from the air to ensure that nobody escaped the battlefield without being captured by him first. 's life]] When Ant-Man transformed himself into Giant-Man, Iron Man's team momentarily focused on Giant-Man rather than capturing Captain America and the Winter Soldier. While Giant-Man wreaked havoc, Vision finally intervened when Giant-Man kicked an airport bus towards Black Panther, Vision quickly blocked the bus with his Vibranium body and then smashed his own body hard into Giant-Man's chest, causing him to fall backwards into a airplane. ]] Vision, seeing Captain America and Winter Soldier try to escape to a Quinjet, became transparent, moving through Giant-Man, and used his Energy Blast to bring down a watch tower, trying to cut off their escape. However he discovered it was kept in the air due to the intervention of Scarlet Witch, who used her powers to stop it falling until War Machine used a sonic blast to subdue her, causing the tower to fall although Rogers and Barnes managed to escape. ]] Rather than going after the escaping fugitives, who were negotiating with Black Widow over if they could pass or not, Vision instead went to the aid of Scarlet Witch, who was still recovering from War Machine's sonic blast. Holding her, Vision said to Maximoff that the situation was a catastrophe, just as he predicted it would be when he had first heard Thaddeus Ross explaining the concept of the Sokovia Accords to them all only a few days earily. ]] Interrupted their conversation, War Machine asked for assistance to stop the Falcon, who was shooting at him to try and ensure that both Captain America and the Winter Soldier escaped safely. Distracted by talking with Scarlet Witch, Vision looked up and unleashed an Energy Blast aimed at Falcon, but Falcon saw the blast coming and moved out of the way and instead it struck War Machine directly in his power core, causing him to plummet to the ground. 's aid]] Despite the best efforts of Iron Man and Falcon to save him, they were not fast enough and War Machine crashed into the ground below. Vision soon flew to Rhodes' location beside Stark and an unconscious Wilson to see him unconscious and paralyzed, with F.R.I.D.A.Y. noting that there was still a faint heartbeat. Seeing this, Vision was mortified and began questioning himself more about what he was and how this accident could have happened. Aftermath ' recovery]] With the fight having now concluded, Vision was at the New Avengers Facility, checking on James Rhodes' state while his spine was x-rayed. Tony Stark asked how Vision could make a mistake like that and Vision admitted he had become distracted by Scarlet Witch, which neither he nor Stark had known could happen. Vision stayed with Rhodes while Stark spoke with Natasha Romanoff. ]] While Stark dealt with Captain America, whose team was locked up at the Raft under the orders of Thaddeus Ross, Vision had remained behind, fearful that he could make another near fatal mistake. Vision spent time at the New Avengers Facility where Rhodes had started to recover, sitting in front of the chess board, considering the future of the Avengers. When Stark gave Peter Parker the chance to join the Avengers, Parker was offered the room next to Vision's.Spider-Man: Homecoming Thanos' Invasion In Hiding and Finding Love about the Mind Stone]] Vision moved with Wanda Maximoff to Scotland and the two started a secret life together, while double living at the New Avengers Facility as well. Vision and Wanda Maximoff were residing in Scotland without informing the team, having secretly been seeing each other for two years. Vision suggested the idea of running off and starting an official life together, getting away from all the responsibilities. She is unsure of the idea, given their promises made to their own separate teams. He tells her that those are promises they made to other people - not to one another. Before she could give him an official response, they turn and saw news footage of the alien attack on New York City with the report that Tony Stark has gone missing. ]] While leaving to join the fight, Vision was suddenly stabbed by Corvus Glaive and attacked by Proxima Midnight. They knock Maximoff away while Vision's internal systems began failing. Corvus Glaive then quickly seized the chance to put his spear against the Mind Stone in an attempt to painfully extract it from Vision's head. Maximoff got up and attacked Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. She repeatedly attempts to escape with the wounded Vision, but are overpowered by their attackers. Eventually, they are both thrown down into a metro station. Vision is unable to escape after being seriously wounded and tells her to run for her own safety, but she refused to abandon him. With Vision at his weakest and Wanda desperately trying to hold her own, Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon arrived just in time to save them.Avengers: Infinity War Refuge in Wakanda ]] While at the New Avengers Facility, Bruce Banner meets with the team and begins to discuss how to fix Vision's internal parts and what to do with the Mind Stone. Vision himself suggested that Wanda Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone since her power at full strength is the only capable force that can eliminate it. Maximoff refused to do so, calling it too high of a price to pay. Vision, however, reminds them that Thanos threatens half of the universe and insisted his one life is worth saving millions. Despite him being willing to sacrifice himself, the group is against it. Banner then tells them that Vision is made up of a variety of sources besides the Mind Stone - such as J.A.R.V.I.S, Ultron, Tony as well as himself - and that perhaps if they remove the stone then most of Vision himself would be left. Banner, however, tells them that he is unable to do the extraction. Captain America then tells them that he knows a place where Vision could have the treatment done. ]] When arriving in Wakanda, Vision is examined by Shuri, who tells them that she can extract the Mind Stone from Vision's head without losing too much of his conscious. While she knows what to do, she needs a significant amount of time to do it since Vision's internal nerves can be easily damaged during the procedure. Okoye reported that multiple space-pods were descending for Wakanda. Black Panther and Captain America's team ready up for battle so they could spare time for Vision being freed from the Stone. Destruction During the Outrider onslaught, Wanda Maximoff is staying beside Vision during his treatment. However, she is forced to join the battlefield when seeing her teammates being gradually overpowered. Seeing Maximoff leaving Vision's side, the Outriders see this as an opportunity to take the Mind Stone. As Vision and Shuri are attacked before the Mind Stone's extraction from his body can be complete. After Shuri is tossed aside, Vision is thrown into the battlefield and is left wounded once more. Captain America comes to his aid as Maximoff is prevented from coming to him by Proxima Midnight. Despite being told to escape while he still can, Vision rescues Captain America just as he is about to be killed and are soon joined by Wanda. When Thanos finally arrived in Wakanda, Captain America joins the others to stop him from getting to Vision. Alone with Maximoff, he tells her that she must kill him. Desperate not to see him destroyed, she still refused to do so. Vision began to comfort and reason with her, telling her that killing him is the only way left to stop Thanos and while it shouldn't be her to do so, it is. He promised her that he wouldn't feel any pain as she destroyed the Mind Stone and recites her earlier words to him - "I just feel you." Wanda then tearfully unleashed a stream of energy into the stone as the other Avengers tried to stop Thanos in futile attempts. As he defeated the Avengers with complete ease, Thanos began to approach Vision and Maximoff. As she begins to break the Mind Stone, Vision tells Wanda that he loves her and that she could never truly hurt him. She then successfully shattered the Mind Stone, destroying Vision along with it in an explosion. Despite having done this, Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse time and restore Vision back into existence with the clear intent to rip the Mind Stone from his head. Despite Maximoff's horrified attempt to stop him, Thanos easily threw her aside and then effortlessly choked and lifted Vision off the ground with a single hand. Powerless to do anything to stop Thanos from ripping the Mind Stone from his head, the forceful removal caused Vision's lifeless body to turn colorless and is dropped to the ground, effectively dead. Now in possession of the final Infinity Stone, the Infinity Gauntlet was completed. Although Thor tried, in a last-minute attempt to stop him and avenge Vision and everything Thanos took from him and so many others, to kill the Titan with all his power, succesfully violently impaling Thanos in the chest and then burrowing it as deep as he could into Thanos's chest, Thanos still succesfully snapped his fingers to achieve his goal, using the Gauntlet's power to erase half of all life in the universe. Wanda sat mournfully by Vision's dead body as she disentergrated into dust. Personality According to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, Vision's personality is an amalgam of their own, Ultron's (excluding the megalomaniacal aspects) J.A.R.V.I.S.' and an unknown amount of variables derived from the Mind Stone. Vision is a polite, calm, and thoughtful being, in a similar manner to J.A.R.V.I.S., shown when he apologizes to the Avengers and the twins after just being brought to life. Unlike Ultron, he values all forms of life. He is also shown to be blunt, when Vision told Stark that Ultron hates him the most. He prefers to reason with his enemies, and will only attack when threatened. However, when he was first created, Vision lunged at Thor, who was the first person he saw, though only because he felt confused about his surroundings as he glanced around. When Vision encountered Ultron for the final time, both admitted that they cannot understand humans, whom they view as doomed to die out. However, Vision can see the beauty in humanity, due to their potential and imagination, and was happy to serve alongside them. He also regretted having to destroy Ultron, recognizing the latter as "unique" and "in pain", but he ultimately knew that it was necessary, given the great threat that Ultron posed to humanity. Vision showed a great desire to directly protect life, shown when he defended humans from Ultron and his forces, and when he personally saved Wanda Maximoff from Novi Grad's destruction, as it was blown up by Thor and Iron Man. Vision frequently struggles to understand human behavior due to being a non-human sentient lifeform, as such he tends to come off as awkward and/or uncomfortable to others, such as when he casually phased through a wall and interrupted a talk between Steve and Wanda instead of using a door. He makes judgments based on logic and treats choices as equations, and makes decisions based on what his calculations deem as the best choice or the lesser of two evils. This is best seen when he agrees to the Sokovia Accords by analyzing the relationship between the Avengers and threats to the world as an algorithm which describes the correlation between both concluding that oversight was a good idea. Despite that, Vision continuously attempts to improve his understanding of the human mind, and therefore attempted to open up to Wanda and comfort her over her fears over her powers. Despite his feelings towards Wanda Maximoff, the events leading up to and during the Avengers Civil War make it clear he is more loyal to Tony Stark and the people of Earth than to her. As a result of his supercomputer brain, he follows the most logical options available immediately being able to see the Sokovia Accords as the path of least resistance when it came to helping the people of the world. Much like Stark, he could be very pragmatic and selfless should the situation call for it suggesting the destruction of the Mind Stone as a way to prevent Thanos from completing his goals in spite of such an act potentially costing Vision his own life. Befitting his status as one of the few capable of wielding Mjølnir, Vision was capable of great mercy, outright stating he did not wish to kill Ultron in his first few minutes of life. He again displayed this attitude during the Avengers Civil War, acknowledging that Captain America and his faction believed themselves to be in the right while also taking great care to limit his powers so as to minimize any harm that might befall the rogues, even comforting Scarlet Witch after she had fallen. After the conflict, Vision reached out to Wanda over the next two years in an attempt to mend their relationship. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Synthetic Body': Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and Vibranium, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. His very flesh is made from Helen Cho's synthetic tissue generation technology being used to form a body, the tissue being further enhanced by Vibranium being merged with it. Originally, the body was designed to be Ultron's final form. The combination of the vibranium and the cosmic energy from the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead grants Vision a wide plethora of powers. **'Superhuman Durability': The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior, with Hawkeye's baton breaking against him, for instance. Vision is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight, to the point of a huge bus that crashed into Vision at great speed, broke apart and lost all of its forward momentum. However, Vision's durability was not enough to withstand a stab from Corvus Glaive's spear, not enough to prevent a blast from Scarlet Witch from disintegrating him, and not enough to prevent Thanos from easily ripping the Mind Stone out of his head, which killed Vision. **'Density Manipulation': An ability attributed to the Mind Stone, Vision can increase or decrease his own density and weight at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: ***'Superhuman Strength': Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density, demonstrated by Vision effortlessly overpowering Hawkeye, taking down numerous Ultron Sentries with his bare hands, overpowering Corvus Glaive despite having been stabbed by his weapon in their first fight, grappling with Ultron himself while the latter was in his most powerful vibranium form, sending Ultron flying with a single blow of Mjølnir, and even making the gigantic Ant-Man stumble with a mighty blow. Given his vibranium-enriched flesh, even when his density manipulating abilities aren't in use, Vision's basic physical strength is still also considerably high, which allowed him to perforate Corvus Glaive's back and penetrate his chest with his own blade. However, Vision was no match for Thanos, as the Titan was able to easily lift him off his feet with a single hand while choking him without being able to break free and prevent Thanos from removing the Mind stone from his head. ***'Intangibility': ]]Vision's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. As he does so, an aura of greenish-yellow light envelopes the part of his body that is phased through matter. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. With this ability, Vision can walk through walls, fly right through the gigantic Ant-Man, rip apart numerous Ultron Sentries, and even phase his fingers through Ultron's vibranium outer shell. Corvus Glaive's spear was the only known thing capable of negating Vision's phasing powers after the latter was stabbed with it. ***'Levitation': Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of levitation. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. **'Energy Blasts': Vision is capable of drawing raw power from the Mind Stone to fire beams of intense energy from his forehead. This beam is incredibly powerful, enough to slice down an airport tower in seconds, and even damage Ultron's most powerful Vibranium-coated body. **'Synthetic Skin Constructs': Through the power of the Mind Stone, Vision can willfully generate synthetic material. He used this ability to create armor and a cape shortly after his birth in Avengers Tower. Vision can also shape more conventional clothes to adapt to society. Over time, he has evolved this ability to be able to completely change his appearance and make himself look like a normal human. **'Computer Interaction': Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the Internet. However, the great effort involved in this task temporarily exhausted Vision, incapacitating him for a short time. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Being an artificial intelligence, Vision learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. He formulated an equation based on the events that happened over the years that led to the Sokovia Accords, concluding that the Accords were the necessary path to both aid people and dissuade their growing fears regarding the Avengers. He was also able to determine a method to destroy the Mind Stone via Scarlet Witch. *'Combatant': Vision displayed himself to be a highly formidable close-quarters fighter, displaying excellent combat skills that were made much more efficient using his density-manipulating powers granted to him by the Mind Stone and superhuman physical attributes. Vision was thus able to easily overpower Hawkeye, a master martial artist on par with Black Widow, despite the fact that Hawkeye had a staff while Vision was unarmed, getting him into a headlock and it was only because Scarlet Witch used her superior psionic powers to manipulate the Mind Stone that he was defeated. Vision was also capable of standing his ground against Corvus Glaive, a highly trained soldier of Thanos, despite being severely wounded by the latter's weapon during both encounters, even briefly gaining the upper hand until he was hit by a reflected energy blast, and still holding his own despite being weakened further before he was overpowered. Equipment Weapons *'Glaive': When Captain America dueled with Corvus Glaive during the Battle of Wakanda, he successfully disarmed him. Vision then picked Glaive's Glaive and impaled its owner from behind, killing him as he threatened to kill Captain America. Other Equipment *'Mind Stone': It is an Infinity Stone which was revealed to be inside Loki's Scepter by Ultron when he broke the protective casing of the Scepter's gem so he could use the stone's power to bring life to the Vision during an attempt to create a more powerful and evolved body for himself. Thor later entrusted the stone to Vision. However, after numerous attempts by the Black Order, the stone was ripped out of his forehead by Thanos, killing him in the process. Relationships Allies *Avengers - Teammates **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Co-creator and Leader **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man † **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Leader and Former Situational Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Love Interest and Inadvertent Killer with Consent **Sam Wilson/Falcon † - Former Situational Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Situational Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Programmer **Thor - Co-Creator **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † *Helen Cho - Co-Creator *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Template *Thaddeus Ross *Happy Hogan *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther † **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier † - Situational Enemy turned Ally *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † Enemies *Ultron † - Creator, Enemy and Victim **Ultron Sentries † *HYDRA **Ultimo † *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Situational Enemy *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † - Attempted Killer *Thanos - Resurrector and Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Vision was believed to have been created using the remains of the original Human Torch, though it was ultimately revealed to be a duplicate. He later married Scarlet Witch and had two sons, who were ultimately erased from existence, but were reincarnated as Wiccan and Speed. He also gave himself the name Victor Shade, when he felt depressed that he did not have a human name. *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to serve under his command and help him defeat the Avengers, rather than simply being Ultron's final form. *Vision has 's The Mulberry Tree in his room at the New Avengers Facility.Vision's Room at the New Avengers Facility *The Russo Brothers revealed on Twitter that it was Vision who dumped the coffee grounds in the disposal Stark complained about in Captain America: Civil War.Russo Brothers on Twitter Behind the Scenes *Some of Spider-Man: Homecoming concept arts featured Vision and War Machine taking part at the rescue of the Staten Island Ferry alongside Iron Man, a concept that did not make it to the final version of the movie. *Jan Petrina, Richard Cetrone, Josh Wood and Adam Lytle were stunt doubles for Paul Bettany in the role of Vision. *Anthony Russo calls Vision "a living . Obviously, that raises the stakes because Vision's life is in danger, and his life is in conflict with Thanos' goals, so something’s got to give."[http://ew.com/movies/2018/03/08/avengers-infinity-war-behind-the-scenes/3/ Behind the scenes of Avengers: Infinity War as new heroes unite — and others will end] References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Androids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Avengers Members Category:Stonekeepers Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Scarlet Witch Category:Characters Killed by Thanos